Playing With Knives
by Twilight Sheep
Summary: [Something about her seemed dangerous. He liked it.] While looking for Ty Lee, Mai walks out into the bazaar of Ba Sing Se and bumps into Jet. Chaos ensues as Jet follows Mai around, not knowing she's from the Fire Nation. JetxMai.


Hi! Here to give you guys a taste of Jet/Mai. I mean, it sounds crazy, but Jet is insane and Mai is...scarily sane. It works out! I wonder if people actually LIKE Jet/Mai and it's not just me.

* * *

Chapter One

"Mai, keep an eye out on any..._intruders_," Azula emphasized intruders as in meaning 'I-will-probably-throw-them-into-the-dungeons' kind of way.

Mai shrugged. Another way of doing nothing.

She reclined in a small chair, not as grand or mighty as the Earth King's, but it didn't matter to her.

_Ty Lee's out on the town, Azula is planning her next move and I...get to sit here and do nothing. Fabulous._

Mai took out her kunai and started to sharpen them, although it was a useless hobby. She had just sharpened them yesterday.

"Boring," she sighed lazily. It had been eerily quiet ever since the Avatar and the Earth King had left Ba Sing Se and even Mai had to admit it was a bit of a ghost town. Azula hadn't given her or Ty Lee any real missions like they used to. Mai knew Azula had something up her sleeves and unlike bubbly Ty Lee, she knew something was going to happen.

Mai wasn't bad. She was just a solemn, quiet girl who got bored easily. Being the daughter of a noble Fire Nation family, not even their luxuries could keep Mai busy and happy. That's why she hung around Azula. Azula could order her around, and she didn't mind.

_Ty Lee's not due back for a couple of hours...probably out looking for some idiotic guys or something._

Mai swung her small kunai and started to whistle a small tune. The boredom was unbearable. Even she couldn't stand it for much longer.

_Hmm...Azula didn't say I had to stay inside this boring manor. I could just take a step outside, stay in the shade and look for anyone suspicious._

Mai stood up, getting the creases out of her clothes and walked outside to where the sun was shining.

Mai winced. She hated bright light. She hated Ba Sing Se altogether. Sunlight would destroy her perfect porcelain skin, which accentuated her ebony black hair in two small buns and the rest was trailing out. She, contrary to the fact Ba Sing Se was in the Earth Kingdom, couldn't find a tree.

_How hard is it to find a tree? The sun's hurting my eyes. How can Ty Lee stand it out here?_

She kept her hand over her eyes, blocking the sun from her eyes. It, unfortunately, limited her view.

--

His frizzy brown hair was untamed as the sun beat down on the young man. His devious eyes gleamed, thinking up ideas and plans to quell the Fire Nation, the harbinger of his pain. The reason why he was in Ba Sing Se along with other refugees.

"Hmm..." Jet soaked in the sunlight as he walked through the bazaar, people's store carts lining up side by side, men yelling out prices for their items. Jet had just gotten out of the hospital after nearly dying at a place called Lake Laogai. He had his day out on the city while his two comrades were back at the small apartment.

He looked around, seeing people scurry from shop to shop, oblivious to the current state of Ba Sing Se. He shook his head. Only he, Longshot, Smellerbee and the Aang's group really knew what was going on. The Dai Li had nearly killed him and they created a false sense of security among the citizens of Ba Sing Se. He wondered when Aang would show up again. Or Katara. That would be nice. He grinned at the thought of Katara. He still sort of liked the Water Tribe girl. She had spunk. But kicked his butt.

He was deep in thought, and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking.

--

_Where is Ty Lee? It can't be hard to find a happy, bouncing girl. I hate these clothes. Be easier to find Ty Lee in that pink outfit of hers, _Mai complained in her mind, looking up to the sky as if it would send her a sign.

Jet was still thinking, which amazed him, because he never thought for so long. Yet another accomplishment.

The two young people came closer and closer- collision was inevitable.

"Hey, watch where you're going- Oh!" Jet was bitter and angry at first, but then took a second glance at the pale girl.

"Meh. Sorry. The sun was in my eyes," Mai apologized, but it didn't sound sincere. She brushed back a small piece of her black hair.

Jet checked her out, being a guy and that's what most guys do when they bump into someone, notably a girl who's demeanor came off as passive and apathetic.

"Do you go out much? You look pale," Jet observed.

Mai gave no reply. This boy was getting on her nerves already.

"Bye," she said, pushing Jet away from her as she continued to search for her naive comrade.

Jet rubbed his chin. This girl wasn't like Katara at all, and didn't fall for his manly looks. Well, Jet thought he looked handsome.

"Hard to get, eh?" he smirked and skulked behind the gothic young woman. He jumped to conclusions far too quickly, as he thought the young woman was playing hard to get.

Mai indeed was not.

--

Is it good? It's hard to write about a pairing that the two people have never ACTUALLY met. Oh well, it's a challenge and I like to try new things :)


End file.
